Desire
by Bellabea
Summary: SessKagome fic, read and find out, because my talent does not reside in summaries. : Be aware, rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway, own InuYasha.**_

_**I hope you enjoy, reviews and comments always welcomed and enjoyed.**_

_**Bellabea**_

_**  
**_

"I want you..."

The statement hung in the air, permeating the silence. He had shocked himself by saying

those words aloud, and it was obvious he had shocked her as well. Her deep blue eyes were no

longer sparkling and angry, but widened...alarmed. He had most definately shocked her.

"You..." She couldn't seem to form words properly, let alone finish a thought. _He...wants _

_me?_ His cold, deep voice kept replaying in her head. The entire idea was absurd. Just a few

moments before they had been flinging insults at each other, fueling each other's anger as they

always did. She was a wench, a human wench, a stupid human wench. And he was unfeeling,

unfeeling and cruel, unfeeling, cruel and egotistical. But she just as she had expected a bard from

him, he had said it. _ I want you..._ She must be losing her mind.

It was too late to take back the damning words, the words that he had been burying for

weeks now. Ever since he had seen her. On that cool, clear evening when she had been bathing in

the hot springs. He hadn't know she would be there, and she hadn't seen him. She had been waist

deep in the steaming, cloudy water when he had stumbled upon her, preparing to soak away a

day's worth of aches and pains. Her creamy colored, slightyly damp skin had glowed in the dim

light, the long black tresses of her hair gleaming. She had been so calm and relaxed, so different

from when she was with him. It had been intoxicating.

The unrelenting, deep desire had hit him so suddenly he had felt as if he would fall over. It

had been a miracle in itself that he hadn't mauled her right then and there. The only thing that had

stopped him was the one rational thought that drifted through his lust clouded mind. _She would not _

_be willing. _She was gorgeous, lovely...innocent. She was not willing. He had wanted her. She did

not want him. He ached with need like he never had before. He needed to feel her, hold her, make

her whimper. This human...this beautiful human...he wanted her, and he was going to take her.

But not yet. He needed to make her want him, burn for him. He wanted to see those blue eyes

cloud with passion, feel those fingers grip with possessiveness, touch her and make her tremble

with need.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome raised her voice, repeating herself of the third time. As she tried

to regain some semblance of control in her whirling mind he just kept starring at her. And the look

in his golden eyes...could it be called hunger? _No, no...definately not. The Ice Lord would never...I _

_midheard him, yes. _"Sesshomaru?" She repeated herself again, a trace of her normal agitation

running through her voice. His eyes refocused.

"I want you...you heard me correctly." he stated plainly, as if discussing the weather,

answeing the question that was swimming in her eyes.

"W-want me? What could you...possibly mean by that?" Kagome barely concealed the

shaking of her voice, her mind sent spinning again.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly, the only telltale sign he was even a little annoyed.

He knew she was not daft. "I want you. Human sexual practices are very similar to demons. They

entail many of the same urges and desires. I..._desire_ you."

Kagome blinked at him, those blue eyes seeming to not comprehend him, or perhaps she

was still far too shocked by his words. He couldn't be sure, but his annoyance was growing by the

second. Didn't she know how humiliating this was? A demon lord, the Lord of the Western Lands

admitting his desire for some lowly human miko, it was absurd. He had tried to beat it down, but it

simply kept growing...until he had blurted it out in the middle of one of their tete-a-tetes. She was

extremely fortuante he was even telling her instead of just pushing up her kimono and having his

way with her. He tried again.

"I wish to penetrate you...mount you, fuck you if you prefer to be crude." His tone was icy,

and the words were meant to anger her.

And she responded. "_How dare you say something like that to me!"_ She was livid now, the

watery depths of her blue eyes filled with fire now. "Are you insane!"

And he was angry as well. "I must be. For a demon such as myself to be even

marginally attracted to a human like yourself is ridiculous, but nevertheless...I am." He ground out

the words, letting them puntuate the space between them with cool fury, the silence around the

ebbing with unease.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, makes me want to write all the more!**

**Bellabea**

_She could smell smoke, that must have been from all the fire that had torn through the_

_forests nearby. And of course there was blood, thick and heavy in the air. Her heard hurt, aching _

_dully on one side near her ear...she must have gotten hit with something. She could feel the ground _

_underneath her, a warm stickiness oozing around her face and she tried to open her eyes. Her _

_vision cleared slowly as she realized where she was...at the last battle with Naraku. She blinked a _

_few times, trying to push herself up off the ground. Searing pain shot through her body and she _

_collapsed back to the hard earth, her hand instinctively reaching for her side. She could feel it _

_there, the steady flow of blood seeping from an angry wound. She must have gotten hit badly._

_Suddenly she was off the ground, two steady arms lifting her effortlessly and cradling her _

_against a firm chest. _Inu-Yasha... _But when she looked up she was greeted with a cold and stoic _

_face, those gold eyes emotionless and clear. _Sesshomaru...

_There were bloody smudges across his handsome face and as her confused gaze traveled _

_downward she saw his cracked armor and torn clothing. Her side was still burning, her head aching _

_painfully. She looked up at the demon lord's face again, her vision swimming blearily. He stared _

_back at her for a moment silently before lifting his gaze. She felt his body shift slightly and then _

_they were walking, where she could not see with her gaze affixed on his chin._

_"W-wait..." she gasped frantically. "Wh-where is-"_

_"They're dead...everyone is dead," Sesshomaru answered her anticipated question, his _

_deep voice remaining neutral._

_She couldn't hear him, he was still talking, saying something else to her. Where was the _

_pain in her side? Was it still burning? She didn't know...things were getting smaller, she couldn't _

_see anything. The light was going out...they were all dead. Oh gods..._

-----------------------------------------

Kagome woke with a start, strangling a sob that wrenched itself from her throat. _Oh gods, _

_oh gods...they're all dead..._ The hot, knowing tears came then, coursing down her cheeks,

drowning her. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her slender arms around them. The

tears kept coming and she had to bite her lip to keep the sobs muffled. As the sadness rolled over

her in unrelenting waves all she could do was rock back and forth, back and forth, trying in

desperation to forget.

It was always like this, every time the pain was like new. They were dead and she was

alive. Alive to feel their loss every single day, stuck in an era that was not her own, to grow old and

die without her friends and family. _Mama, Souta, Grandpa... _She would never see them again.

They would learn to live their lives without her, they would never see what has become of her. And

her friends...she was to live in their time, without them.

She could still see their bodies scattered across the charred field. That image was as

clear as it ever was. Battered, bloody, maimed bodies...lifeless. Had they ever thought that it

would end like that? With a slaughter? Of course Naraku had been defeated...and they had been

praised, said that their sacrifice had saved everyone. But there was no justice to any of it. No

justice to her friend's death.

It was always like this...the tears would come and all the pity and self-loathing. And soon,

exhausted and drained she would fall into a dreamless sleep, a small blessing in so much pain.

--------------------------------

He always knew when she'd awaken a few moments before she did. The faint smell of salt

would float through the air right before her tears and sobs would come. It was tiresome how often

she lamented the death of his half-brother, he had no doubt it was he that she cried for every night.

Every single night. It irked him that after an entire year she still had not gotten over his death. She

should move on, he had died to save her. She should be reveling in her life...not wasting it with

tears. But still, every night she would weep...for a half-demon who never truly appreciated her.

He had not said anything further to her after they had fallen silent. Her eyes had darted

away, angry and confused and he had left, making his way back to camp. Of course she had

followed him, if only for a matter of safety. She knew the dangers of wandering forests alone, and

no matter how angry she was with him, she wasn't going to leave herself defenseless against some

hungry demon. He didn't know why it made him feel a bit better, knowing that she needed him in

someway. It must be because of his lust for her. That feeling, his lust was an uncontrollable part of

his more animalistic side, a side he very rarely let surface. And that side of him...that side was

possessive. That side of him wanted to possess Kagome...wanted her to need him.

Sesshomaru pushed those wayward thoughts to the back of his mind. She now knew he

desired her...he knew things were going to change. Humans made far too much out of carnal

desire...always attaching feelings of love and affection to them. But Kagome was no fool, she

wasn't going to think that he loved her. The very idea was absurd, but she was going to act

differently. Things were going to be awkward again. So he had left her as soon as she was safely

in camp, disappearing into the forest as he always did after night fell. He was always close by,

within hearing range in case something happened. Lately it had been more because he could not

stand watching her sleep. Watching her as the entire length of her body was stretched out along

the ground, or even worse when she turned onto her stomach as she shifted in her sleep. His

fingers twitched at the very thought of her shapely back-side outline by her sleeping bag.

And he knew now that she had stopped weeping, finally falling into the exhausted slumber

of someone so tormented. He could no longer hear those muffled sobs and the smell of salt was

only a faint tinge in the air. Settling back against the tree trunk behind him, Sesshomaru closed his

eyes. Now he could rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, everyone, for all the reviews. I'm sorry for any delay in updating, I get some horrible writer's block sometimes! Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting. Thanks!**

**Bellabea**

Something was nudging her shoulder. Groggily she swatted it away, snuggling deeper into her

sleeping bag. It was so warm and soft. It nudged her again, harder. Muttering angrily she swatted

again, this time flopping onto her back, throwing an arm over her eyes. She was waking up and it

was nudging her again. She gave a resigned sigh and said "Yes, yes Sesshomaru...I'm getting up,

you can stop kicking me now."

"Good," was all he said, her arm still remaining over her eyes.

His gaze roamed freely over her body then, knowing she wasn't watching him. The dim morning

light settled on her in half hazard splotched where it filtered through the trees above, the now

exposed skin of her stomach dancing with specks of sun shine. After she had rolled onto her back

and lifted her arm, her top must have gone with it because it now ended just below the swell of her

breasts. The indecent piece of clothing was what she wore nearly every night. Most of the clothing

she had brought from her time had either been destroyed long ago, or had fallen apart with time and

use. But this one piece she had took very good care of, saying it was her only link to her home.

The thought was rather silly to him, but humans were generally sentimental creatures about the

most ridiculous things.

When Kagome had told him that she was from another time he had laughed at her. At the time she

had been nearly hysterical, crying and screaming, pounding on the side of the bone-eater's well.

He had taken her there after she had pleaded for days, begging him to let her go home. He had not

understood at the time, how could a well be her home? But she had lost all her friends, obviously

she would want to go home to her family and he needed a way to get rid of her anyways. So,

exactly two weeks after the last battle, once Kagome had healed enough to travel, Sesshomaru had

taken her to the well. What she had done next had made absolutely no sense at all. She had

walked directly to the side of the well and jumped in. Naturally he heard a decisive thunk and her

groaning in pain a few moments later. That is when the hysterics had started. It had taken him

nearly a half an hour to get her coherent enough to explain to him what was

going on.

She was from 500 years in the future, the well serving as her transport from her time to his. After

shattering the Shikon-no-Tama she was forced to travel back and forth between their times,

collecting the jewel shards to piece it back together. But now, the well had sealed itself and she

could no longer go home. She was stuck in his time.

He had laughed then, starring at her as if she had sprouted a second head. But something in her

eyes made him pause. A sadness that he had never seen there before was settling in, and at that

very moment he believed her. She could no longer go home. He had turned away from her, his

face betraying him. Ever since he had saved her he had been feeling sympathy for her, but like hell

he would show her. Something was happening to him, and he didn't like it. He did not like

unfamiliar feelings fighting their way into his mind.

_Rin... _Perhaps it was her absence that was doing this to him. Just before the last battle he had

given her up to a human family, not even saying good bye to her, knowing that was the most logical

choice. It had no been a smart idea from the start to have her with him, and giving her away had

been the right course of action. It was ridiculous to think that he missed her. No...it was just that

she had been a familiar presence to him, and it was...unnerving to no longer have the familiarity.

And perhaps that is why he had let Kagome stay with him. To have some sort of familiarity again.

She was the only person left besides himself that he even slightly knew. And that was why he kept

her around. Rin had been human, Kagome was human...that was the reason.

Sesshomaru shook his head, jarring his mind away from his thoughts. Before she could open her

eyes and catch him staring at her, he walked away. As he strode to the other side of the small

clearing he glanced towards the horizon, watching the the slow creeping of the sun. It was too far

past dawn for his liking, but this morning he could not seem to muster the urge to wake her. _If she _

_is exhausted this morning, it will make my travel that much worse...all the complaining and nagging _

_to rest._ His brow furrowed ever so slightly, a gentle frown grazing his lips.

_Weak humans..._

Kagome lifted her arm from her eyes a few minutes later, sighing to herself. Another day of walking

ahead of her. They were still a day out from the nearest village, or so Sesshomaru said. And of

course he blamed their lack of speed on her. Which was true of course, she couldn't move as fast

as he could, but he didn't have to keep pointing it out. He was across the clearing now, starring off

at something. Well good, I don't have to deal with him looking at me. What am I going to do about

him now? She shivered a little, tearing her eyes from his back, an uncomfortable feeling settling

over her. _How am I suppose to act around him? He said he wants me...does he expect me to just _

_act like nothing is wrong with that?_

Wiggling out of her sleeping bag Kagome gathered up her kimono that was lying next to her, neatly

folded and made her way towards the edge of the forest. She picked her way carefully through the

undergrowth, trying to find a decent bush to stand behind. She wasn't taking any chances that

Sesshomaru might be able to see her. _This is so embarrassing...why did he have to go and saying _

_something like that? _Her cheeks heated at the very thought of it, how his eyes had traveled over

her, how...hungry he had looked. _Hungry for me..._

The very thought of his "hunger" forced Kagome to move even further away from the campsite, her

fingers clutched around the soft material of her kimono. Eventually she found a wide tree, allowing

enough coverage for her to change in privacy, not that it matter at this point, she was well out of

sight of the camp. Gently she set down her kimono, the pale blue and white material standing out

against the brown and green forest floor. She carefully removed her white tee shirt, pulling it up over

her head and placing it on the ground, shortly followed by her grey shorts. The cool, morning air felt

good against her bare skin, and for just a moment she relaxed, pushing the thoughts of

Sesshomaru from her mind. Perhaps...just maybe today would be uneventful so that-

_-Snap-_

_What? _Kagome's eyes flew open just before it launched itself towards her. It was so quick, she

barely had time to dodge to the left, letting it collide with the tree behind her. Stumbling to the side,

she tried to regain her balance but it was up again, lunging at her a second time. She tried to

scramble away but she was disoriented, and it was far too fast. Before she could stand to run it

was on top of her, pinning her body to the forest floor.

It was too big...too heavy, and snarling. She could see it's gaping maw...shiny, sharp teeth. It was

going to tear her to shreds. That's when she felt what must have been it's claws sinking into her

thighs and shoulders. Crying out in pain she tried to push it off of her, but it snarled again,

snapping it's jaw in warning. It was too big...and she was too weak...she

was going to die.


End file.
